Book of songs She hasn't always been this way
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: Serena's lawyer and finds out darien's her client, can they find love agian or can serena never forgive him of what he done to him a long time ago, you have to read and find out. also based apon a song~please review/`


Book of songs. By: Ceslestrial Song by: Doc Walker  
  
*Sailor moon characters are not mine Same with the song*  
  
****** She hasn't always been this way Serena lives in London and Darien singing the song and also in London **************************************************************************** *************** She the prettiest girl I ever seen, A walking definition of a beauty queen. **************************************************************************** *************** Miss Serena Jacons sat at her desk looking over her latest case of Shields Corporation's against Jewel Corp. Serena Jacons been a lawyer for only five months but solved many hard cases she studied six years and the University of Cambridge and graduated with high expectation. Now 23 living on her own but as she looked at the name's Shield's rang a bell but she didn't now why? Serena was 23 but hardly had interest with men, but who cares. **************************************************************************** *************** Every man in town wants to take her way, But she hasn't always been this. **************************************************************************** *************** Miss Jacons Mr. shield is here. Serena's secretary said over the intercom. Thank you Martha, she said over the intercom.  
  
Martha was Serena child Governess and was good friend and Martha was the only person Serena would trust.  
  
Serena sat ideally at her work till the door opened she looked up and saw someone she never expected? There stood in front of her was on of her teenage boyfriend Darien Shields.  
  
She got up and extended her hand to him, he took her hand and looked at her closely her long blond hair pulled back into a black clip, her eyes were now covered by reading glasses, her navy blue blazer with her mini skirt, and white camisole. All showed her small waist, shapely legs. **************************************************************************** *************** You should of seen this girl ten years ago, with a kool-aid moustache and a freckled nose. **************************************************************************** *************** "It some time since I last saw you I say 6-7 years am I right," he asked her trying to get a conversation.  
  
"I've been studying hard," she said, "now may we get to work". "What I'm reading, you charge Jewel Corp, because they threatened to buy you out some. Then the next evening someone broke into you're and your grandfathers company, she said all in one breathe then star5ted up again. "What about your workers.  
  
"They are all my friends and my grandfather's" he said.  
  
"Well hate to burst your bubble but I can't help you till you get more evidence," she told him plainly like there was no hope if finding out it was Jewel Corp. **************************************************************************** *************** Now she breaking hearts and taking names, but she hasn't always been this way. She didn't mean anything to me. I brushed her off so easily. **************************************************************************** *************** Martha I'm leaving now, so goodnight said Serena picking up her briefcase and coat, but riding to her apartment her mind thought back to Darien. " God he was hot?" " "What am I thinking?!" "He did have a nice ass," "stop Serena, "But he looked so nice in that black but he always did." "Those piecing blue eyes and that hair he never looked better." "God damnit," Serena's mind screamed at her mind by the time she got home it was 10.00 o'clock and she went to bed. *** Beep! Beep! Beep! Serena hit her alarm clock and got up 6:00 a.m. was not fun getting up. By the time she took a shower and went getting dressed and did her make-up it was 7.30 and went to the coffee shop.  
  
"Hey Serena" called a male voice. She turned around and saw Darien waving at her, "hello," she said with dryly, excuse me, can I get a blueberry muffin and coffee one sugar two creams.  
  
Then gave the girl the money and sat down at Darien's table and ate well he talked to her about the case and how they found evidence. And she told him to do by her office after lunch around 1. **************************************************************************** *************** She hasn't always been this way. I can't believe how much she changed. **************************************************************************** *************** "Well Serena do you think we have a chance" asked Darien. Actually I think we do since you've found a finger print and foot print that belong to a worker in Jewel. Corp," he got cut off.  
  
All of a sudden a little girl with red curly hair came running her office yelling Auntie!  
  
"Kattie Li Scarlet how dare you run in my office you no better then that now out giving her little niece a push to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about that she usually doesn't do that unless she as had too much sugar," and sat back down and heard Darien chuckling. " Laugh all you want it won't get us anywhere."  
  
but he was thinking. "Why did I lose her" he thought. **************************************************************************** *************** She's out of my life, she's out of my reach I'm out of her mind, she's out of my league But she hasn't always been this way. **************************************************************************** *************** "Hey Bobby you'll never guess who I'm working with," said Serena talking to her brother. "Who sis?" He asked curiously. "Darien Shields," before she took a bite of fry.  
  
"No way, we haven't seen him since high school he said thinking she was joking. I'm not look behind you." She pointed to him.  
  
"No way can't it be,' his jaw dropped when he saw him. Darien came over to them and found out that was Bobby.  
  
"Hey Bobby how's it going' and sitting down beside Serena.  
  
"Good I'm an official heart doctor.' **************************************************************************** *************** He brother Bobby was my best friend, so she followed us around wherever we went; now she won't give me the time of day But she hasn't always been this way. **************************************************************************** *************** "Darien can I ask you a question of the subject off the case," asked Serena on day.  
  
"Sure what," he said like there was no problem about it.  
  
"Why did you break up with me" she said a little too harshly.  
  
"Why dammit!" He shouts and though up his arms, "I saw you kissing another guy that's why!"  
  
"What do you mean?! I never kissed any guy! The day before I was sick, my mother had me under house arrest!' She almost shouts back then went on, "you saw mina that's who she had her hair up in a ponytail for a change and she and Kyle had a date you saw them you never thought of and explanations." **************************************************************************** *************** When I was sixteen she gave me a card, That said love you with all of my heart **************************************************************************** *************** "I should have known you would never cheat on me since that card you gave me" he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Every since that fight they had become great friends. She really did change very much to his point nothing like he imagined anyway. He never thought a young girl and cry baby, a klutz, could turn out to be a sophisticated woman of natural beauty but he still had that same old feeling that he had her a long time ago. **************************************************************************** *************** She hasn't always been this way, I really can't believe, How much that girl has changed, She's out of my life, she's out of my reach, I'm out of her mind, she's out of my league. **************************************************************************** *************** "So maybe want to go for some burger and fries and Friday and maybe catch a movie," Darien asked one day.  
  
"Are you asking me out" she looked at him with one her killer smile  
  
"While by that smile I say that is a Yes?!"  
  
"You bet it is." *****************************************************************  
  
Chapter two - how ever made those rules 


End file.
